All Is Fair In Love And War
by SilverWolf1500
Summary: Humphrey and his buds sign up for the frontline, just itching to raise hell for the enemy. Experience war firsthand with a gung-ho omega. This story is M for language, minor adult content, and violence. Please read and review!


All Is Fair In Love And War

Chapter 1:

War

(AN- this story will have a lot of cursing. What do you expect? It's rated M and it is during a war. people aren't going to say "Aw butterscotch" when they get shot, or witness the death of people around him. I'm sorry for the cursing, but for the people who can suck it up and read a few curse word, this is for you. ;). If you have a problem with cursing, which I learned a lot of you do, I'm sorry, but I will not censor this story. I can't remove that part of war. I would be cursing too if bullets are aimed at my head. I don't own alpha and omega. Please enjoy my new story.)

Humphrey's POV:

"Holy shit!" My words are drowned out by the sounds of explosions, bullets aimed at other humans, the screams of the wounded, and the weeping for fallen comrades. I raise my head over the bunker and take in the view. In front of me is the bodies of both sides, laying in pools of their own, dark red blood. I see a corpse laying on it's side, his gun raised against his eye, as if still aiming. I only have a few seconds to process the chaos around me, before I duck to avoid more bullets. Heaving in a deep breath, I mentally gather up any strength I may have left in me, and I rise to my feet. I kick clouds of dust as I tear across the dirt plain, my mind set on one thing. To avenge the fallen. This includes my uncle, my dad, and my best friend. I yell my fiercest war cry as I raise my gun, with all intentions to create hell. As if it isn't hell already.

Shells explode around me, and I step over the wounded, dead, and even ones crouching for cover. I plunge myself into the thickest of battle, and try my best to hit my mark. Cries of pain fills my ears, the suffering of those who love their country enough to die for it. A tear falls from my eye, and I wonder what happened to humanity. How did we end up like this? Men taking other men's lives, for what? For dominance? Power? Wealth? No, I fight for freedom, honesty, and family. But there are people who do things for corrupt reasons, but you don't see them on the front lines. Do you? A huge explosion knocks me sideways and violently brings me back to my senses. A constant ringing in my ear tells me that I didn't manage to avoid the last one unharmed. I press my fingers to my ear, and feel the warmth of my own blood. While struggling to get up I suddenly collapse while leaning on my arm. I hear the shattering of bone, but do not feel the pain instantly, but the limp and dangling limb tells me a crucial fact that could lead to my own death.

I've been shot.

Blood pours from the newly open wound, and I shuffle for cover. Whenever I feel as if I found a safe area to rest I start ripping shreds from my shirt and wrapping them around my arm. I grit my teeth, feeling the pain start to rise. Soon it gets to a point where I feel like I cannot think, the pain clouding my thoughts. "That hurts like a bitch!" I yell. I don't care if anyone heard. Its not like I am on a stealth mission, I'm on the battlefield, and this is war. I push my head into my hands and cry. I cry for everyone who died through this. I cry for all of the families, worried sick that they might not ever see their loved one come back alive. I cry for the state humanity has come to. Not once do I cry for my pain, but for the pain of others. I know if I were to survive this, nightmares will not be so forgiving. My eyelids feel heavy, and my head pounds from the blood loss. 'Just a quick nap' I plead to myself. Clutching my arm I get into a laying position, and I close my eyes. The sounds of war start to slowly fade as blackness creeps in, taking over my mind. 'good, anything is better that the war'. As I drift off, I wonder how I was motivated to go through something like this. If I knew this would be the end result, would I have made the same decision two years ago?

TWO YEARS AGO

To be continued...

(AN- please review! SilverWolf1500) 


End file.
